


誘(上)  (星蟻,PWP,師生AU,

by dollyeh



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>唉唉第一次開拉郎的車耶~(只有半場,另外一半還在生<br/>老實說要不是為了控制字數,1W字是妥妥的啊~<br/>領了車票的人快上吧~XDD</p>
            </blockquote>





	誘(上)  (星蟻,PWP,師生AU,

Scott把這個醉鬼拖進自己的小屋子裡時可沒想到這個，他忍不住翻了個沒有人看得到的白眼，他還來不及開燈就被人壓在門上堵住嘴巴了，其實也被灌了不少酒的Scott沒能來得及推開狠狠把他摜在牆上的男人，他按在對方胸前的兩隻手被扯了開來反折到腰後，操！暗罵了一聲髒話他的牙關被對方靈活而且濕熱的舌頭頂開，操你的!那條舌頭毫不客氣的在他嘴裡標示領域，Scott下意識的就想用牙齒教訓眼前這個熊一樣的傢伙，但很快的就有一隻不屬於Scott的手捏住了他想逞兇的下巴，Scott悶哼一聲被對方用身高差給死死的頂在了門板上。

幽暗的空間壓迫在Scott的身上，讓他莫名的感覺頭暈目眩焦躁不安，那個男人終於肯放開了Scott的嘴巴，又軟又熱的嘴唇與舌頭卻轉移陣地滑過他仰起的帶著鬍渣的下巴，濕漉漉的一路向下直到含住那顆因為緊張而顫抖滾動的凸起，Scott原本想要攻擊對方的膝蓋因而軟了下來，他的低咒聲迴蕩在這個沒有光線的空間裡，伴隨著男人們帶著酒氣沉重的呼吸聲跟吸吮舔弄的水聲，格外的黏膩而且充滿甜味，空氣裡慾望正潮濕的攀爬上來，Scott用力的吸了一口氣，然而鼻腔裡滾動的全都是兩個男人之間衝撞出的雄性荷爾蒙氣味。

「Scott…Scott…」對方年輕的嗓音帶著柔軟的撒嬌意味，讓Scott有種大事不妙的感受…這種什麼都看不到卻能清楚感覺到貼在身上磨蹭的火熱身軀，還能嗅到比他想像中還要濃郁醇厚的男性氣息，Scott覺得自己不但腿軟，連心裡也軟了一大半，加上其實他也被灌了不少酒精，整個人軟的就像快融化的巧克力一樣，黏糊糊的揉在對方懷裡，當Scott意識過來自己的雙手已經自由的時候，他已經熱情的勾上了對方比他高些的頸後，仰頭接受再度封上來的親吻，對方的手已經不客氣的開始享用起獵物。

手掌從Scott棉質T恤的下擺侵入貼上帶著濕意微涼的腰部皮膚，指尖沿著腹部鍛鍊精實的肌肉線條巡梭撫摸著，男人從接吻中分了點心在自己的雙手上，他能感覺到手指底下堅軔的強壯與顫慄的柔軟，另一手則帶著兇惡的氣勢向下抓住那總是能誘惑人的臀部用力的揉捏著，Scott低喘的咒罵了一聲覺得一股熱流直沖下腹，貼在腰側上的那隻手順勢揉上了Scott挺起的胸口，然後低聲笑著張嘴隔著單薄的布料咬上了另一邊的胸肉，比Scott長一些的腿順勢卡進了Scott的兩腿間，壞心眼的用自己的大腿頂住對方漸漸抬頭的慾望磨蹭著。

Scott難耐的扭動了下臀部，對方按在他胸口跟屁股上的雙手像在揉麵糰似的，這舉動帶著點疼痛但並不是很難受，對方鬆開了擠壓著他胸肉的手跟嘴巴，對方從領口往下把Scott的T恤給撕成了跟外套一樣的對開，視線昏暗不明的此刻，就算是一道窗外忽明忽滅的街燈，也能給予被慾望沖刷的身體美好的光采，他再也忍耐不住的雙手抓緊Scott兩側的腰骨彎下腰來將他往自己面前推送，張嘴咬住肚臍下方褲頭交界處的那處皮膚，Scott忍不住劇烈的顫抖著身體，光滑細緻帶著微濕的汗意，然後他從咬住皮肉的齒列後方伸出相比之下濕軟的火熱的舌頭，捲過那層敏感皮膚上稀少的毛髮，緩慢的磨人的帶著極大慾望的沿著Scott鍛鍊精實的腹中線向上滑動……

「該死的Peter Quill你要舔到什麼時候？」Scott伸手抓住了那個一路舔到他頸邊的頭顱，向來柔軟的灰綠色雙眸在怒吼的同時兇狠的對上了Peter帶著慾望與狡黠的眼睛，他發誓!這個該死的滑頭小鬼要是再這麼舔下去他絕對會把這小鬼踢出他的房門，然後再讓他的每一科都死當在自己手裡！Scott還來不及把內心的怒吼付諸行動，Peter就笑著在他的鎖骨上重重咬了一口，然後將Scott整個人翻了過去面對門板，「親愛的別生氣…我這不就開始了…」Peter故意將濕黏的嗓音貼在Scott的耳邊吹送，腰部用力的往前頂送他那根頂在褲子裡的勃起，Scott閉上眼睛喘了口氣。

他們甚至一件衣服都沒有脫掉。Peter只是將Scott的褲子連著內褲往下拉了一些，只露出Scott那兩瓣渾圓而翹挺的屁股還順手掏出了他被束縛在褲子裡已經完全勃起的陰莖，Peter仗著自己比較高大壯實的體型將Scott夾在自己跟門板之間，從自己大衣的內袋裡抽出早就預備好的潤滑劑，擠出一大團濕亮的液體在手心裡扔開瓶子雙手相互搓揉，一手往前握住Scott胯前那個濕漉漉而且硬邦邦的肉莖，一手往下滑進那兩瓣滑軔彈手的臀縫之間，濕滑的液體讓手指的侵入除了帶來刺激並沒有太大的痛苦，然而慾望的火燄就像Peter剛剛在他身體上掃過的舌頭一樣，從被手指圈住並緩慢擠壓揉捏的根源處往小腹甚至是全身與四肢百骸燒過去。

「Peter…」平常話很多的舌頭像灌了鉛一樣的沉重，Scott原本的焦躁都變成了軟綿綿的，汗濕的捲髮也像它的主人一樣幾乎沒有支撐力的垂在一邊，他只能感覺到對方的手指溫柔又不容拒絕的握在他的陰莖上滑動搓揉，在即將高潮之前又帶著微微黏膩的潮濕感揉按著他緊繃到快痙攣的小腹，另一隻手的手指則排徊在他的股縫之間撐開即將要被進入的地方，緊縮的入口被撐開讓Scott有種失禁的感覺，恍惚之間他聽到了拉鍊的聲音……

\------TBC------  
打個TBC好了~:"D


End file.
